It Will Be Okay
by NanceH89
Summary: The year is 2005 and former Airwolf pilot Stringfellow Hawke is carrying a very special delivery back to Eagle Lake. First Airwolf story.


**Title** : it will be okay

 **Summary** : The year is 2005 and former Airwolf pilot Stringfellow Hawke is carrying a very special delivery back to Eagle Lake.. First Airwolf story.

 **Note (1)** : This story disregards the events of the episode "Blackjack" outside of the rescue of St. John Hawke.

 **Note (2)** : None of the characters in this story – barring Cassidy – belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and then I'll give them back. Also, this story is unbeta'd and so any mistakes (I'm sure there are some) are my own. I haven't written anything in a long, long while so I'm very rusty.

* * *

 **Airwolf: It Will Be Okay**

* * *

A jet ranger helicopter flew across the calm water; the sound of its spinning rotors the only noise. In its cockpit, Stringfellow Hawke began final landing checks. It had been a longer flight than usual to the cabin but, with his precious cargo strapped securely in a baby carry seat next to him, he hadn't minded. Little Cassidy had remained blessedly asleep since Hawke had made the pit stop in Van Nuys to refuel and change her; but now, as landing procedures began, the little girl was beginning to fuss as the change in vibration woke her.

Catching small hands beginning to become more active, Hawke – with one hand remaining on the yoke – moved to place a calloused hand on top of the light blanket and used his thumb to begin rubbing soothing circles over the material. "Easy, Baby Girl," he murmured as Cassidy's tiny hand latched onto one of his fingers. "We're almost there."

Catching sight of a lone figure walking down the dock to the wooden landing platform, Hawke tilted the nose of the jet ranger slightly as it made its final descent. The water around the edge of the landing dock began to kick up as Cassidy let out a little cry at the louder noise, but Hawke completed landing with practiced ease and unstrapped himself with one hand.

"Well, here we are Kid." He murmured, as he began to free the baby carrier from its straps; just as the door on his side opened. "And so's Grandma."

"God that sounds weird." Caitlyn O'Shannessy-Hawke commented, as she heard Hawke's comment. Looking into the cockpit, Caitlyn watched her husband free the baby carrier from its secure strapping. "Was everything alright?" She asked, referring to Hawke picking the baby up from the emergency social worker Cassidy had been placed with until the paperwork had been checked so that Cait and String could become the girls legal guardians.

Hawke unwound the strap from the carrier and held it until it came to rest on the other seat; his other hand not leaving its place on top of Cassidy's chest, as the baby girl held firmly onto his index finger. "Yeah it was okay... She fell asleep as soon as we got in the air… only woke up when I made a pit stop at SinJin's. She's got Roper wrapped around her finger already." He said, sending a small smirk his wife's way at the mention of his eldest sons antics.

Caitlyn gave a smile at the image of Stringfellow Roper falling instantly in love with his baby niece. Stepping back slightly, as Hawke lifted the baby carrier from the other seat to his lap, the redhead held the door open.

"Do you want me to take her?" She asked, noticing how awkward it was for the older man to manoeuvre in the confined space.

"No, I got this." The pilot assured, as he slowly got out of the helicopter now that the rotors had finally come to a stop. "Hold on one second, Baby Girl," he said to the baby as he took his hand away much to Cassidy's displeasure, and used it to balance as he exited the helicopter. Stepping back as Caitlyn moved to close the door, Hawke returned his hand to the baby girl, who instantly latched onto it – as if for dear life.

"She definitely does not want to let you go." Caitlyn observed, as she looped her arm through her husband slightly bent arm, whose hand was being held by Cassidy. Hawke planted a kiss in her hair in response.

"She's been like this since I picked her up." Hawke shared with a small frown as the pair walked away from the dock and up the short path to the cabin the couple called home. Cassidy had calmed down after the transition from helicopter to land, as her blue eyes focused on the glittering constellations overhead; small gurgling sounds accompanied her slight waving of Hawke's finger, as her grandparents looked on with amusement. "She'll be okay in a few days."

Caitlyn smiled sadly at the little girls antics. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was longer. She just lost the centre of her universe – you're probably the first constant she's had in a couple of weeks. No one could blame her for not wanting to let you go." Caitlyn planted a kiss on Hawke's cheek and gave his arm a squeeze. "I know I wouldn't if I was her."

"You won't lose me anytime soon," Hawke rasped, bending down to capture her lips. "You're stuck with me. You both are."

"I'm glad." Caitlyn whispered, as she brought her own free hand to brush over Cassidy and Hawke's entwined digits; causing Cassidy to gurgle more as she let go of her grandfathers hand (leaving one wrapped tightly around his index finger) and caught her grandmothers, as Caitlyn brushed over Hawke's.

"She'll be okay, Caitlyn." Hawke repeated, as he brushed a thumb over Cassidy's tiny digits as he drew his wife's gaze back up to his face. " _ **We**_ will be okay."

* * *

 **Fini**.

* * *

 **End Note** : An abrupt kind of ending I know, but if I get any more inspiration I'll probably add a few one shots to this series. I hope you like it. Reviews are love 3


End file.
